


Of coffee dates and plans

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Study Date, Swearing, and narukami too, coffee shop AU, fudou is also there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Ever since Genda started working at the coffee shop, everyone knew pretty well that there was something between him and Sakuma, as much as no one said anything on the job. Two coworkers very tired of seeing them just ignore the matter take action.Sequel to "Of coffee, salt and pastries"
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Kudos: 9





	Of coffee dates and plans

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357350 because I have absolutely no impulse control send help. it's 3am no i do not know what titles, summaries or a slep schedule are

Ever since Genda started working at the same coffee shop as him, life had been a lot easier for Sakuma- everything was just way more manageable with their shared shifts, from Fudou’s ever annoying presence to the rush hours and the pickiest customers. Genda would always take over when the interactions were getting too much, a smile always on his face no matter who he was talking to, smooth talking his way into calming down even the worst customer, slipping to Sakuma the order to make. What he lacked in skill to prepare drinks, Sakuma more than made up for it and vice versa- what Sakuma lacked in customer service, Genda was ready to make up for it. They worked in perfect synch together, much to the relief of all their coworkers.

The smiles they exchanged as they rushed through work, almost teasing and challenging each other, were not missed on the rest of their coworkers. The following gossip and rumors were just to be expected, really. The two idiots in question not really realizing that everyone was keeping a closer eye on them for news? Not very expected. If they were actually that dense and oblivious or they were in fact, not aware of being the latest rumor of the shop, no one was sure.

They had to find out more.

* * *

“Hey, Genda?” He turned as soon as he heard his name, tilting his head, barely taking his attention off the glasses he was cleaning.

“What is it?” His smile somehow managed to be so stupidly innocent, Kazemaru felt terrible for having to put him in the spot for something that was bond to be awkward. He was internally cursing out Narukami’s stupid idea of sending him to ask- why did he even agree? Who thought he was the one with the most tact right after Genda?

“W-well… Do you… Ugh…” This was _not_ going to be easy. Kazemaru took a deep breath, just preparing himself for the worst. Might as well get it over with. “Alright- I didn’t want to- trust me, I really didn’t want to be the one asking this, but- do you have a crush on _someone_?” The emphasis he put on _someone_ should’ve been enough of a giveaway as it was.

A moment of silence. Genda blinked, staring at him. Kazemaru found himself wishing more and more to disappear by the second, as fast as possible.

Then, Genda just smiled, still as innocent and seemingly clueless as usual.

“I don’t know what gave you that idea.”

Alright. That wasn’t a no. But it also wasn’t a yes. Either Genda was really that unaware, or he was being the most painful piece of shit he could be- which was surprisingly easier than expected for him. Must’ve come with the devilish way he could smooth talk every customer.

Before Kazemaru could muster up the courage to reply and make this even more awkward –at least for him- than it already was, Genda turned back to his work, carefully cleaning every glass as he hummed to himself. The conversation was as good as dead- and buried under at least 6 feet of dirt too, just to be sure.

They needed another approach.

* * *

Asking Sakuma was out of the question, the thought discarded as soon as it came. As easy as it was to get him worked up enough to confess something without meaning to, the risk of getting glasses or other assorted and equally –if not more- dangerous objects thrown at them was a bit too high for comfort.

So obviously, the next logical option was to set them up on a date. Kazemaru was regretting being even remotely involved in this more and more by the second.

They held their “meeting” to discuss such an important matter during the next shift when neither of their objectives were scheduled to work- their shared shifts were both a blessing and a curse. Oh, how they missed Genda’s customer skills when he was gone. But yes, back to the topic at hand- as soon as they had a break and/or slow hours, they were gathered near the counter to brainstorm ideas. Even Narukami, who didn’t work there and should totally not be heading to class, took time out of his day to just ‘get a quick drink’ as soon as he heard of their meeting.

“So… any ideas?” What a brilliant start- Kazemaru’s glare was totally not earned. Henmi raised his hands as if to defend himself.

“We shouldn’t even be talking about this- it’s _their_ life!” Why he was still trying to be the impulse control, it was beyond him.

“Well… they sort of need help- you haven’t seen how they dance around this thing, really.” His glare turned to Narukami, who quickly looked down to his hot chocolate, suddenly interested in mixing it with his straw.

For a while, the discussion just went in circles, Kazemaru quickly shutting down every increasingly absurd idea. Then, the doorbell rang, another customer walking in. Henmi managed to remember in time that it was, in fact, his turn to work, hurrying to take the next order- and promptly sighed when Fudou’s familiar smug grin greeted them all.

“If you’re here to start shit again- Sakuma is not on shift today.” Fudou just rolled his eyes. Kazemaru was busy glaring to a lot of people that day.

“I know he isn’t- I’m just here for a coffee, alright? Surprisingly I come for that too.” Sarcasm was dripping from every word, making it almost impossible to believe. Henmi still moved to make his coffee as quickly as possible, just weakly hoping that he would leave before suddenly deciding that he wanted to start shit with someone else. Fudou dropping on the nearest seat by the counter, casually going through his phone, was already enough of a clue that he wasn’t about to leave any time soon. “So, anyways- what did I interrupt this time around?”

“Nothing-”

“They’re just talking about how to get Genda and Sakuma together.” Apparently, Narukami’s brain didn’t work all that well when he wasn’t running on energy drinks. That was the only explanation Kazemaru could find. And Fudou was sneering now, great.

“How hard can it be? You’re all like, working at the perfect place for a goddamn corny date.” Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, immediately turning to him to then exchange looks.

Kazemaru wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh, cry, both or something else.

* * *

The next time they had a shared shift in the afternoon, Genda and Sakuma were stopped at the door by the combined efforts of their very tired coworkers.

“… Is something wrong?” Genda sounded almost hurt in his confusion. Henmi had to try very hard not to falter.

“N-nothing- we just- we just thought you deserved a break, y’know? With how hard you two are always working…”

“We’ll cover your shift for today- it’s alright.” Even when by the sound of his voice, Kazemaru sounded very much not alright with it. Sakuma just squinted, studying them both as they tried very, _very_ hard to keep their cool. Then, he huffed.

“If you say so…”

“Yeah, really- you can sit at one of the free tables if you want, we’ll leave the order on the house- business did sort of increase since you’ve started working together… and all that.” Honestly, Kazemaru didn’t even think his half-assed excuse could ever work. And yet Sakuma stopped right as he was about to turn and leave, Genda’s hand already on his arm and his warm gaze on him. At least they were considering it.

“Why not? We can always step in if they need help and use the time to get ahead on assignments- besides, I do like the food here.” Genda’s words were all the nudge Sakuma needed. It was probably more because it was, well, Genda the one suggesting it rather than the suggestion itself being good. Which it also was- Genda was way too nice for his own good, of course he’d still want to find a way to help even when offered a break.

“Alright… let’s just go sit.”

Within minutes, two warm drinks, two donuts fresh out of the oven were sitting on the table, many books and assorted papers strewn all over it. They watched as Genda and Sakuma discussed this or that assignment, took notes and went over books upon books, sitting close to each other and smiling at whatever they were talking about, looking like any other normal study session.

Even when in the middle of helping customers, Henmi and Kazemaru kept sneaking glances at their table, looking for every hint of a relationship. Still nothing in sight, just two idiots clearly in love laughing at whatever joke they were exchanging, Sakuma enthralled in running his fingers through Genda’s messy hair as they worked, Genda intertwining his fingers with Sakuma as they studied.

Wait a second.

Henmi quickly elbowed Kazemaru, who had to really hold back from replying with a punch, quickly distracted when not so subtly pointed at their table.

And there they were, Genda having wrapped his arm around Sakuma’s shoulders at some point, Sakuma resting his head on his shoulder as he munched on the last of his latest donut. If they really were still focused on their studies, no one could tell for sure.

Then, Genda pecked Sakuma’s nose, a blush quickly spreading on his cheeks.

The two probably forgot how to breathe for a moment. And how to do their job too. Focusing again was a lot harder afterwards.

When closing hours were approaching, the couple(?) started gathering their things, making sure of picking all their trash to throw away and their plates to return. There was a minute or so of awkward silence and staring when they went to leave said plates at the counter.

“… Something wrong?” Genda almost waved his hand in front of Henmi’s face, genuinely concerned over work finally catching up to him and breaking him.

“… So you two actually _are_ together!” Henmi tried to make it sound like an accusation. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work, Sakuma just huffing, very annoyed at not being home already.

“As if it wasn’t obvious already.”

“Well, Kazemaru only asked about a crush, not a relationship-” now Genda was just being a shit, Kazemaru refused to believe otherwise, just taking a deep breath before he ended up breaking something and piling up on the cleaning work. Genda looked ready to happily continue their conversation, only stopped by Sakuma tugging on his arm, already more annoyed than a few seconds ago.

“Come on- I want to go back _now_.”

“Alright, alright… You guys sure you don’t need any help?” Kazemaru just sighed, putting away another plate.

“It’s fine, just go- we did offer you a break.” They couldn’t really go back on that now. Genda looked ready to protest, to assure them that it really was fine and that he didn’t mind despite how much longer he’d have to stay for closing hours.

“He said it’s fine- let’s go!” Sakuma kept tugging on his arm.

“Well, see you guys tomorrow then?” And so they turned to leave- and Genda stopped at the door to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips, making sure he was ready for the cold before stepping out.

They sure had a lot to talk about now.


End file.
